


When Darkness Rises

by ReanTheBean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth is stupid, Dark Percy, Hurt Percy, Its an Au i can do what i want, M/M, Nicery-Freeform, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Nico, Very angst, slightly OFC, tons of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReanTheBean/pseuds/ReanTheBean
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are stuck in Tartarus, they meet Akhlys, The Goddess of Misery. Something happened to Percy down there, but when they come back, everything is fine. Or is it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales*
> 
> ... 
> 
> Okay, long story short, my computer broke down twice and I had sleep away camp. 
> 
> Pls enjoy this ansty Bean fic
> 
> Rean

Annabeth POV

Annabeth didn't expect this to happen. If you had told her that she would be stuck in Tartarus with Percy and he would litirally choke a goddess, she would have taken you to a mental asylum, or camp half blood and asked if you had the spirit of Delphi in you. But here she was. She watched in horror as Percy stretched a hand, and the poison vapors started bubbling and floating back to Akhlys. This wasn't her boyfriend. He would never do anything like this. He was her sweet, loving, kind, Percy, and he wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly was a terrifying forty feet tall creature of mass destruction. Just when she thought it was over, it got worse, really worse. 

One of Percy's defining traits is his eyes. His sea green eyes, that had captured her interest, and her heart. His startling green eyes that she could spot a mile away. But, as he was standing there, his startlingly sea green eyes changed. 

Streaks of black, starting at the edge of the iris and heading to the pupil, took over his eyes immediately, turning them pitch black. The veins under his eyelid turned green, so it looked like he was crying green liquid. Similarly, the weird green veins coated the tops of his fingers, making it look like he had dipped them in paint. From there it looked like they were crawling up his fingertips, winding up his arms until his elbows. His hair, already a deep brown, turned pitch black. 

He stood in front of her, tall and terrifying, and it was if a cloud of darkness overtook him. Akhlys started making choking noises. The sea green veins were wrapped around her skin also, as if they were choking her.

Annabeth pleaded and begged, just wanting her boyfriend to stop, and eventually he did.

The green veins slithered away from his arms and eyes, while his hair and iris changed to their normal hue. Percy looked at her, for a fleeting second, then promptly collapsed. She caught him, after a hint of hesitation. She looked at her boyfriend, looking back to normal, but she knew in her heart nothing would be the same


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, and the "Golden Couple" is slowly drifting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long-overdue update! I took a break to go over my writing, and the holidays crept up on me. I'm trying to write more, but with Yom Kippur and Sukkot coming up, I might not be able to update for a bit
> 
> -Rean

It had been a month since the Giant War since Tartarus, and everything as back to normal, or it seemed. Everyone at camp knew about the golden couple, Percy and Annabeth, so when the strain on their relationship came, it affected the whole camp. It had started out small, with Annabeth still by Percy's side, but as the days went on, they drifted apart. Annabeth practically threw herself into rebuilding Olympus since it had gotten damaged again during the giant war, and Percy started teaching sword-fighting classes. The thing was, they never officially broke off the relationship. The whole Aphrodite bunk was having a fit trying to figure out what was going on between the pair. The pair that had been through 2 wars, 2 wars!! together, you would think they knew how to communicate, but no. 

They also began to notice certain things about the pair, mostly Percy though. It was small things. Like, If you ever were up at night, you would see Percy by the beach, not being able to sleep, Annabeth's newfound fear of fire, or how Percy's eyes would start to darken when he got mad. which happened a lot. No one was concerned about the eye thing, thinking it was simply something that had changed with his appearance, like a grey steak from holding up the sky, except Chiron. He had seen his fair share of Hero's going corrupt, Having unlocked their full potential too early, having too much power, that sort of thing. Most of the corrupt heroes were the child of the big three. Heck, that was why they made the pact in the first place. But there still was hope. Chiron knew that there still was hope. Percy had been through a lot, but he always came through in the end. It still didn't shake off his feeling of unease, so he decided to go to Olympus to discuss it with the gods. What he didn't know was that a lot would happen while he was gone.

Annabeth POV

It had been exactly 1 month, 1 week, and 1 day since Tartarus, and she still couldn't shake it from her mind. It was there, in her sleep in her waking life, and especially in a fire. Seeing fire had triggered something deep inside her, giving her her first blown panic attack since she ran away from home. It reminded her of how Percy had looked, fire surrounding him, chocking the goddess to death. Oh, Percy. The mere sight of him had gotten her hyperventilating. She loved him, she really did, but...it just wasn't the same. The spark was lost along with her hope in the world. The problem was, she just couldn't get herself to break up with him. The camp depended on them. She noticed how the new campers looked at them in awe once they hear how they saved the world. So her plan was simple. Ignore Percy, wait for him to break up with her, and get together with a certain praetor that had caught her eye. Except he was being the big goof he was, so he didn't get her signals, so she decided to break up with his at breakfast the next day. What could go wrng?

Percy POV

Percy sighed as he got up from his bed. it was gonna be a long day. Today the darkness looming over him seemed stronger than normal. Ever since Tartarus, he had always felt like a dark cloud of some sort was following him, waiting for him to break, to take over. He dismissed it as PTSD, or at least that's what Will had said. He had gone to Will after the war, checkups were mandatory, and Will informed him of his PTSD. Who knows the son of apollo could also detect mental illnesses? He had tried to hide it though. Jokes, sarcasm, they were a great escape from the emptiness he felt. He tried his best to live, avoiding triggers and trying to rekindle his relationship with Annabeth. She was the only one who was there, his anchor into sanity while in Tartarus, but lately, it felt like they were drifting apart. The spark was gone. Not to mention, a certain man had caught his eye. Nico had grown up to be very handsome and Percy couldn't get enough of it. So on top of his crippling PTSD, he was now questioning his sexuality. Great. 

After he showered and got dressed, he went down to the pavilion to eat. People were staring, but he just dismissed it. Then he saw Annabeth standing at his table. "hey Annie, what's up?" he said as he walked up to her. "Meet me at Talia's tree after breakfast. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite parts of this chapter is how Annabeth and Percy view their relationship. Annabeth can't stand to even look at him, but Percy thinks she's his only anchor to sanity. what do u guys think
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger >:)
> 
> \- <3 Rean


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth makes the break-up official, and Percy.....doesn't take the news well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't upload this week, but I was struck with the amazingness that is motivation, so here is another chapter for you! I plan on making this thing 5-6 chapters, and then I wanna do what Takara Pheonix did. Make one big story instead of a bunch of small chapters. also, thanks for over 40 kudos!! you guys are the best!! X3

Percy's POV

Percy felt the stares of everyone as he walked away from the Pavillion. He could practically feel the aphrodite kids giggles and whispers. It made him feel self-conscious. He slowly trudged down to Talia's Tree, where Annabeth was waiting for him. 

Nico's POV

Nico di Angelo was a strange man if he did say so himself. He had grown from a scrawny 10-year-old to a handsome 15-year-old. With his dark, curly hair, olive skin, and chiseled face, he could feel the drool coming his way. It also didn't help that he had developed a six-pack either. But he didn't care for the stares. He only had his heart on one man. Percy Jackson. Oh, the thoughts he had alone in his bedroom about Percy. His windswept black hair, his amazing green eyes, his whole skater vibe, Nico had fallen in love with. It didn't help that Percy had one fine ass either. Nico could stare at that ass every day. which isn't to say he didn't do that, but who was he going to tell. He and Will had broken it off mutually, Will had been harboring feeling for a certain son of Hephaestus, so Nico was single and ready to mingle. if only Percy was too.

But something was off about Percy. Nico had felt it ever since Percy had come back from Tartarus. It was like a dark, looming cloud was hanging over his head. He couldn't explain it exactly, but he also felt a power surge from him. As if Percy had come back a lot more powerful from when he came in. But it wasn't a good kind of powerful. He also had noticed the changes in Percy's appearance. One time they were sparring, and Nico had won. he felt a surge of power from Percy, and when he looked his way, Nico saw his eyes were pitch black. Needless to say, it kind of freaked him out. He wanted to go to Chiron about it, but he didn't completely trust him. Call him paranoid, but one time during Percy's "flare-up" he had noticed Chiron staring with a certain sadness in his eyes as if he had seen this type of thing before. 

Nico watched Percy climb up the hill and followed silently. he was anticipating something big.

Percy's POV

He stood at the base of the tree with Annabeth. "hey wise girl, what's up?" he said. Annabeth turned to him with a tired, defeated look in her eyes. "Percy I don't have time for nicknames." Percy sobered up a bit. Annabeth ALWAYS used nicknames. Something was up. He wasn't stupid, he had felt their drifting, but was she going to break up with him? He felt something well up inside him, but not in a good way. It was the same feeling he got in Tartarus, and he sometimes got when he was angry. It felt like a beast at the pit of his stomach. snarling scratching, waiting to be released. It hurt him to contain it, to not let it fly, but he was too scared of the consequences it brought. He sometimes let it go through, and when he did it felt, good. He loved the feeling of not having to control his body, of being free. Granted, that usually meant something, or someone got hurt, so he didn't do it a lot. Another, smaller part of him, loved the feeling of power it gave him. He felt unstoppable, invulnerable, unshakable. he...loved it.

he was snapped out of his thoughts when Annabeth snapped her fingers in his face. "Percy, you with me?" Percy chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah sorry Annabeth. What was it you were saying?" She sighed. "Percy, I'm sorry but I think we should break up. I do love you, but it's in more of a brotherly sense. I admit I had used you, to try and get popular, but now that I am, I simply want to go back to being friends."

Percy was seeing red. Annabeth had used him!?! He-he loved her and she was throwing him away the second he had enough of him!?!? yes, a voice seemed to whisper in his ear. She never loved you, they all never loved you. give up control Percy. He could feel the beast growing, clawing it's way up to his heart, poisoning him, pining for control. and he let him.

A dark green aura surrounded Percy, engulfing him in it. His eyes turned pitch black, and green veins crept from his eyes and his arms. He grew fangs, and his ears elongated, turning sharp and ponty at the tip. His hair turned black, and a slim, black tail sprouted out of his back. A fierce wind started whipping everyone's hair. Annabeth took a step back, startled. "p-Percy?" 

"How could you do this!?" Percy screamed, his voiced sounding like it was doubled with a darker, more sinister tone. "I-loved you Annabeth and you used me?!? You bitched!" with that, a massive storm started brewing, before anyone could blink, it was pouring rain and thundering, a tiny hurricane surrounding Percy. He looked down at his arm, to see the dark green veins enclosed around his fingertips, he flexed his fingers, feeling the power they held beneath them. He let out a crazed, hysterical laugh. This, this felt amazing!! He felt like he could take the gods on, hell, he could take on Gaea! He could feel the icy dark matter flowing through his veins, and he smiled. Was this what it felt like to be a god? To be able to destroy anyone, anything, with a snap of his fingers? Speaking of which, he looked at Annabeth. He saw her staring at him with large, terrified, eyes, trembling and being buffeted around with the winds. Good, he thought to himself. She deserves it. 

He stretched his hand out to her and focused on the dark aura surrounding him. His aura responded to his commands and shot out, in a single beam, at Annabeth. It wrapped itself around Annabeth's neck and lifted her into the air. She started struggling, her legs whipping back and forth, but Percy only started tightening his grip. He knew he could just curdle her blood, he could sense everyone's blood, but decided he wanted to torture her a bit. 

"Do you know what I had to go through Annabeth!?" He screamed over his hurricane, making sure everyone could hear. He knew they wanted to come closer, so with his other hand, he sent a huge gust of within their direction, knocking them over. "I had Gabe, a man who had fucking raped he as a child, then I had to come here, get my heart broken by luke, survive a war, live on the streets alone for 6 fucking months, just to come back in time to jump in to Tartarus with you, willingly, had to deal with PTSD, and now you give he with bullshit!? are you so heartless!?" As he talked he walked forward, until he was standing close to Annabeth. he lowered her down and gripped her neck with his fingers, and started to heat her blood. She screamed. Percy didn't even notice someone sneaking up on him until he knocked down by someone, they pinned his arms and legs down, and when Percy looked up, he saw Nico's face there. 

"Percy I know you're in there," Nico said desperately, as he struggled to hold Evil Percy down. "Cmon Perce? You're better than this. You can breakthrough!" He looked down to see Percy shake, the dark aura slowly leaving him.

"NO!" Percy shouted, but they could hear the 2 voices more separately as if the evil Percy was talking. "I waited too long for this! I need to i-i, his face contorted, squeezing in pain, and when Percy opened his eyes again, they were back to their sea green." "N-nico?" He whispered tentatively. It was enough, but Nico loosened his hold in shock. His eyes hardened, turning black, as he blasted Nico off him and into the tree. 

Percy slowly stood up. "Yes! Yes! Finally! Full control!" Dark Percy said, before doubling in Pain. "No!" They heard Percy say, in his normal voice, as if the 2 were struggling for control over his body. "I won't let you win!" and with that, Percy screamed. The hurricane disappeared, and they all saw Percy standing there. He fell to his knees, and they allow watched in astonishment as The aura was ripped from Percy's body, shooting into the air. The tail disappeared, his eyes returned to normal and his hair, but he still had his fangs and elongated ears. The veined receded, and for the first time in a long time, he felt free. He looked around in horror, seeing the damage he did. He stared back at them, holing in tears, and whispered, "I'm so sorry" He ran down the hill and disappeared before you could say " What the crap with happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzah! that was a big boi! I hope you enjoy it! I think i did good, but feel free to roast me on anything that's wrong. next chapter is Nico going after Percy and having a heart to heart. 
> 
> \- ,# Rean


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up and has a talk with Chiron, and some explanation about Percy's abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My home computer is fixed!! Yay!!! so I guess regular schedule? I don't really have one for this story.... :/

Nico opened his eyes, his mind feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton. He looked around blearily. It was the sharp smell of anesthetic that told him where he was. “Wha-? Where am I?” he said, his words slurred from sleep. Suddenly, everything hit him. Percy!!! Was he okay!?! He shot up, only to groan in pain and lay back down. He looked around and spotted Will helping a girl with an arrow in her arm. “Will!” he called. Will looked up and noticed him. Smiling, he walked over to Nico.

“Everything alright Nico?” He asked, worry well masked on his face. “As peachy as someone who got flung into a tree,” he replied sarcastically. Will let out a chuckle, but Nico could see a bit of sadness hidden behind his eyes. “Will?” He asked tentatively, “Wheres Percy?” 

Will looked at him, unable to hide the guilt in his eyes and voice. “After He smashed you into the tree”- Nico winced- “Percy came back to himself and fled. We….don’t really know where he went.” 

Nico’s eyes flashed with rage. Why weren’t they looking for him!?! He tried to get up, only to be stopped by the sharp pain and Will lightly pushing him back down. “Why isn’t anyone looking for him!?! Let me do it!!” Nico exclaimed, fed up with everyone’s laziness at the camp. Will sent him a sympathetic look. “Nico, I know you’re worried about him, we all are, but Chiron prevented everyone from looking for him.”

Nico was right! Chiron was involved somehow! As if Will could read his mind, he spoke up. “Nico, I know you think he’s involved with whatever happened to Percy, but he’s not. He swore on the river Styx that he had nothing to do with his transformation thingy.” Nico looked at him skeptically. He knew that what Chiron said was true, he swore on the River Styx for god’s sake, but he couldn’t help but think that Chiron at least knew something about what happened to Percy. He knew that the second he was admitted from here, he would go after him. “So Will,” He asked, “when can I leave?” Will rolled his eyes at him, amused by his ex-boyfriend’s determination. “Let’s see,” He said as he checked the paper next to Nico’s bed, probably his papers. “You can leave after the next”- He stifled a giggle- “3 days.” Nico had to chuckle a little as well. 3 was a rather occurring number. “Go back to sleep Nico,” Will said. “You need to save your energy if you’re going to save your night in shining armor.” Nico blushed but obliged. He felt the pull of sleep and quickly gave in.

| Line Break |

The 3 days passed by in a blur. Nico felt well-rested and ready for the day. Or, more accurately, his talk with Chiron. He knew that Chiron knew something about what had happened to his Percy, and he was determined to find out what it was. So the second he was allowed out, he ran to the Big House. When he got there, Chiron and Mr. D were sitting down and playing blackjack. 

“Chiron!!” Nico called, going u the steps, “We need to talk.” Chiron put down his cards with a knowing look in his eyes. Mr. D grunted and waved his arm, signaling to Chiron that he could go. Chiron stood up from his wheelchair, his horse half coming into view. He trotted over to Nico and followed him into the forest. Nico stood to parallel him and crossed his arms. “What do you know about what happened to Percy?”

Chiron sighed. He knew this was coming, but he was a little surprised it was coming from Nico. “Okay, ill tell you.” Chiron, also concerned about Percy and he knew that Nico would help him. “What happened to Percy is called hero corruption. No one can deny that Percy is a strong demigod, but you don’t know how powerful. He was supposed to grow into his power, learn about it along the way, but apparently, his time in Tartarus sped up that time. He got corrupt, he was overloaded with his power and what happened with Annabeth must’ve been the final straw.”

Nico stared. It was that bad? “Is there any way to save him?” He asked anxious to help Percy. Chiron nodded. “If you find him now I’m sure you can reach him in time. He can be saved but you need to make haste.” 

Nico nodded. He was about to Shadow travel away but Chiron grabbed his arm. “Bring him back safely,” Chiron told him. Nico saw the concern and worry in his eyes. “I’ll try my best,” Nico said then he melted into a shadow of a tree. 

| 3 days ago |

Percy stumbled through the door of his family’s cabin in Montauk. After what had happened at camp, he had gone on autopilot and ended up at the cabin. His safe place from Gabe, a place where it was just him and his mom. He ran to the shower and stripped down, sitting in the tub letting the water run down his back, but it did little to help him. He felt light like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He felt finally free. But after he mentioned Gabe to everyone, old memories resurfaced. He tried so hard to forget, surrounding himself with people he knew would never hurt him, but it didn’t help. Sometimes at night, he would be plagued with memories of what Gabe had done. 

It had started as just plain abuse, Gabe throwing bottles at him and beating him up whenever he misbehaved, but it soon turned for the worst. Gabe would hit him, then keep his hand on his body, smoothing out the pain, and at first, Percy just thought it was him trying to redeem himself, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Gabe never did it when Sally was home, of course, but the rubbing turned into full out groping at some point, and Percy just took it. He didn’t know any better. It had started when he was only 10. He stood there when Gabe would grope his thighs and whisper about how good he was gonna make Percy feel when he was older. He hated it, but he never fought back.

He was 13 when Gabe….when Gabe had real sex. Gabe had drugged him and stripped him. He tied Percy’s arms to the headboard. He fucked him hard and fast, and being the little slut he was, Percy came only 2 minutes in. He just couldn’t hold it back. 

Now he was in the shower, crying as the water running down his back. He was so stupid. So stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. It was the mantra repeated in his head. He really hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this! :) 
> 
> I have 2 more chapters planned! 
> 
> <3 Rean


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and sally talk and Nico finds Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quickly coming to close! I'm gonna miss this. enjoy!
> 
> Rean

Nico appeared in Sally’s apartment. He knew that if he wanted answers, coming here was his best option. “Ms. Jackson?” He called, “It’s uh, Nico. I wanted to ask you something.” He heard a noise and then Sally’s voice call “One minute!” and the sound of a baby crying. Nico was surprised. Percy was a brother? Maybe she was just babysitting someone else’s kid. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Hi, Nico!” Sally said when she had walked into the room. She really hadn’t aged at all since The Giant War. She had gotten a bit more wrinkles, and her hair was now leaning more towards the gray side, but she still ha the patented Sally JacksonTM smile. Nico felt his lips curl into a small smile but quickly sobered up. “Ms. Jackson-” call me sally- “Sally, Percy has gone missing. I need to know where he would’ve gone.”

Sally’s smile slid off her face, to be replaced by concern and worry, to thoughtfulness and a faraway look. “If my Percy would run away anywhere, he would probably be in our Montauk cabin.” Nico smiled, pleased at this information before he got a serious look on his face. “And, he said something about Gabe raping him?....” 

Sally sighed. Nico thought he had never seen someone with such a remorseful face. Sally looked like she had aged 10 years, her stress lines deepening and her laid-back attitude long gone. “It was something I wasn’t aware of. I only knew of it because one night Percy was having nightmares and he was screaming about what Gabe had done. If I had known earlier, I would’ve divorced that bastard ages ago. I-I’m so sorry I f-failed him.” She said as tears started streaming down her face. Nico didn’t know what to do, so he hugged her. 

He was tall, a good 6”2, so he easily tucked her into his arms. She clung onto him like he was her lifeline and buried her face in Nico’s armpit. “I’m s-such a horrible mother. I let those years of abuse go by without doing anything. Oh g-gods, he must hate me! How could I d-do this to him?” Nico didn’t reply, just made soft cooing sounds and held her close. 

It took a while, but the sobs turned into sniffles, and then they were gone. Sally pulled away, wiped her eyes. “Sorry about that,” she said while chuckling wetly “I’m usually more composed. It must be the leftover pregnancy hormones.” Nico just nodded, before the words set in. “Leftover pregnancy hormones!? So, that’s means that baby I heard earlier was-”

“Percy’s new younger sister Estelle,” Sally concluded for him before sobered up a little. “Her dad, Paul Blofis, we’ve been going out for months now, and he proposed to me after we had Estelle. He’s, He’s a good man. I will never ever make that same mistake twice. I was going to tell Percy but with the Giant War and everything, I wanted to save it for when he comes home.”

Nico smiled at the thought of Percy being a big brother before his expression sobered up also. “I promise Sally, I will bring him home.” Sally’s eyes shone with honesty, reminding him of Percy. “I know you will Nico. So what are you waiting for?” Nico chuckled before waving to her and melting into the shadows. He would find Percy no matter what.

| Line break|

It had been a week since Percy came to the cabin, and nothing had changed. He was still deep in a depressive state. He hadn’t eaten in a week, and it was showing. He could count his ribs. He was skinny beforehand, having a demigod’s metabolism, but he didn’t realize how affected he was from it. He was sword fighting every day, trying to make himself stronger, to have worth. He didn’t shower, didn’t touch the water. He wasn’t worthy of being the son of a god. He stayed out of the lake. After his breakdown in the shower, he stopped using the bathroom altogether. He was so terrified of using his powers, of letting out that monster again, of losing control.

He hated it, but he secretly wanted company. Being alone, albeit a week, was killing him. He wanted someone to come and hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. And as much as he hated it, the person he wanted was Nico. When he had looked back at what had happened, he knew that Nico hadn’t hesitated to help him. He had fallen in love with Nico in that week, without even seeing him. He was so pathetic. His head whipped around when he heard someone come in through the door. “Hello?” He called out cautiously. He knew it could be a monster, so he grabbed Riptide. “Percy?” a familiar voice said, and Percy stopped in his tracks. “N-Nico?” Percy called back. The man of his dreams then walked into view, and damn he looked better than ever. He had gotten a haircut, so his curly brown hair was out in all it’s glory, he also looked healthier, the bags under his eyes completely gone. Percy wanted to cry, he had missed him. 

Nico looked Percy up and down, the sight concerning him. Percy’s hair was laying flat and oily, looking lifeless. His eyes were bloodshot and there were large bags under his eyes. He was physically thinner, his cheekbones sharp and collarbone prominent. Nico wanted to cry. Before he could stop himself, he ran and hugged Percy. Percy stiffened, obviously not expecting this reaction, but hugged back even tighter. Percy started crying, and Nico let him. Nico ran his hand through Percy’s hair, slightly disgusted by how greasy his hand came out, and rubbed comforting circles on his back, ignoring the fact that he could feel Percy’s spine. I need to get a new shirt, he thought idly and basked in the moment. The inevitable conversation would come, but for now, they just stood in the center of the cabin, hugging into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is healing slowly, with a bit of something *wink wink* (it's not smut you dirty-minded beans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! yay!! enjoy!

It had been a week since Nico had found Percy, and he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. The first thing he did after they had stopped hugging was force him to take a shower. Nico obviously didn’t go in with him, but he stood outside waiting for him to be done. Nico wasn’t going to let Percy out of sight. when Percy was showering, Nico briefly shadow-travelled to get him some of Nico’s clothes. Was this an excuse to see Percy in his clothes? Maybe. But who was he gonna tell?

After Percy’s shower, Nico forced him to eat some food. There wasn’t a lot in his fridge but Nico worked with what he had. Percy had taken 2 bites and then stared at his plate for a while, but it was still a success in Nico’s eyes. He couldn’t stand to see Percy like this, all depressed and dead in the eyes. He was Percy, Savior of Olympus, resident cool guy. It hurt him to see his childhood hero reduced to pieces, but he didn’t let it show. He needed to be strong for Percy like Percy was for everyone else. 

Something clattered, and Nico’s head quickly turned to Percy, wanted to see what was wrong. It looked like Percy had wanted to go and put his plate in the sink, a reflex maybe, and something happened to him that had made him freeze up and drop his plate. Nico rushed over to look at Percy, to see what was wrong. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

Percy was shaking like a leaf, from head to toe. His eyes looked glazed over like he was staring at something only he could see. Tears were spilling out his eyes and Nico could hear him whisper “no” repeatedly under his voice, like a mantra. Nico could tell that Percy was about to collapse, and rushed over to grab him.

When Nico put his arms around Percy, He had flinched away like he had been burned, the “no’s” getting louder and louder. He started hyperventilating, hands covering his head as if to block out something only he could hear. Nico tried again, wrapping his arms around Percy’s midsection. Percy froze again, before melting into Nico’s arms, his cries turning into sobs.

At that moment, Nico cursed the gods. How could they do this? Putting the weight of the world on a teenager’s shoulders, literally. Percy was only 19. He should’ve been in college, excited about the new school year, not having a mental breakdown twice already in one day. It was so wrong. What did Percy do to deserve this? He was undyingly loyal to the gods and this is the thanks he got!? Nico vowed that he would never let the gods hurt Percy again.

“Nico” Percy said when his sobs had subdued. “Why did I have to hurt everyone?” His voice was so meager and full of pain it made Nico’s anger flare up again. He started running soothing hands-on Percy’s back and without thinking, he placed a light kiss on Percy’s forehead. Percy stiffened a little from the kiss but melted even more afterward. He even blushed a bit. “Amato, you didn’t hurt anyone. It was that spirit controlling you. It happens to everyone. How about this. Let’s go on the couch and I’ll tell you some stories from when I was in the underworld. Okay, il mi amore?” Percy nodded and Nico led them to the couch. Nico sat down first, and Percy sat down next to him. Percy had latched onto his arm and snuggled up to him as if he was Percy’s lifeline. It made his pride swell a bit, but that was for him to know. 

Nico started telling him all about his adventures in the underworld, even straying off onto what he did when he went on missions for Hades. As he talked, Percy slowly relaxed against him, but when Nico tried to pull away Percy hissed at him, all too kitten-like, and tugged his arm into place. Oh well. Nico wasn’t really complaining. When he heard Percy yawn, he turned to Percy, to see his eyes drooping and his head starting to bob up and down from exhaustion. “Cmon piccolo gattino, let’s get you to bed,” Nico said gently. Percy nodded, too tired to say more, but when Nico took him to the bed and laid him down, Percy whimpered up at him. “Um, Nico? Do..do you think you could stay here with me? Cuddle me? I...uh I don’t want the nightmares to come back.” Percy was blushing and stuttering as he said it, his fingers fiddling with the blanket, and who was Nico to deny such a request.

| Line break |

It had now been a month since Nico had arrived, and Percy couldn’t be more grateful. Nico di Angelo really was an angel, as his last name applied. He had nursed Percy back to help, always being patient and there. Whenever Percy had started to get doubts, Nico was right there to help him understand that he wasn’t at fault. He even got Hecate to put some heavy mist to make sure no one could find them. When Percy had blabbed all about Gabe during one of his sob sessions, Nico hadn’t even batted an eye. He still treated Percy like a human.

Percy had been eating more, sleeping more, and had even tried using his water powers again. It had led him to a panic attack about the creature coming back, and Nico had put an instant stop to it, but it was still progress. Nico had become his backbone, his saviour, and everyday Percy found himself falling more and more in love with him. It was hard not to, with how considerate and caring Nico was. Nico’s ass was also something you would be regretful to not consider. Percy couldn’t help blush whenever Nico slept with him, something that happened regularly after they found out that Nico could alter his dreams if he was close enough, or when Nico stared at his like he was the most important thing in the world, his nearly black eyes never-ending. 

But Percy didn’t deserve love. He was a monster. No matter how many times Nico told him that he wasn’t a monster, a little voice in the back of his head told him that Nico was lying. At first, he was terrified that this was the monster again, but it felt different. The monster was more of an otherworldly feeling as if something was residing in his body. This felt more like a part of him had decided to make every day a living hell for Percy, but again Nico was always there for him. He wanted to confess so badly, to see if Nico could return his feelings, prove to him that he was in fact, worthy of feeling love and affection. But he couldn’t. His mouth refused to let go of the only 3 words holding him back. 

It was a sunny morning when He finally mustered up the courage to confess. They had been outside, trying to get Percy to get a hold of his powers again. It felt as if when he refused to use his powers for a week, they reset everything he could do. He was struggling and trying, but he eventually got a stream of water to wrap around himself and Nico. Before he knew what was happening, Nico had him in his arms, spinning Percy around. Nico was laughing like a maniac, and his eyes held tears of relief in them. They also held so much love it almost made Percy breathless. Eventually, he started laughing too, so overjoyed that he had been able to do it. Nico stopped spinning them and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel Nico’s breathe on his when Nico whispered the words “I’m so proud of you, mia amata.” and with those words, how could Percy not kiss him?

The moment he pressed his lips to Nico, he almost fell. Nico’s lips were soft and warm, everything that Percy could’ve wanted, and when Nico kissed back, he saw stars. He had never felt such love and affection in a kiss. It felt like his whole body had woken up for the first time. A warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body, making his sigh. Nico wasn’t too rough of gentle, just right. They fit together perfectly as if they belonged together. Percy had never felt better, even when he was kissing Annabeth. No, kissing Annabeth was nothing considered to this. All his worries and anxieties vanished, leaving his at peace, for the first time since he discovered he was a demigod, he felt perfectly at peace.

When Percy broke off the kiss, he could’ve sworn he heard Nico whine a little. He looked into Nico’s eyes, so filled with love and a little bit of lust, which made his shiver a little, and without his mind in the way, he finally said the 3 words he had always wanted to say. “I love you” he whispered softly, a bit scared to ruin the peaceful atmosphere. Nico didn’t respond, just pulled him in for a far more passionate and affection filled kiss, and Percy knew his feelings were returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya. this is it. I might post an epilogue, so look out for that. I just really want to thank everyone who read this story. whether you dropped some kudos, commented, whatever. It has been such a journey, and I never thought I would finish this. usually, I start a story, lose inspiration, and then forget about it, so knowing that this is almost finished warms my heart. I also have to thank you guys for over 60 kudos! I nearly lost my mind when I saw it. So thank you.
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my reading and are sad this is finished, fear not! I have a ton of prompts and I still take more! I already started one, called Under The Sea, if you wanna check it out. I would love for all you amazing beans to check it out!! 
> 
> With love from the bottom of my heart (and kisses)
> 
> -Rean <3


	7. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nio and Percy's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're in the last chapter. I already thanked you guys on the last chapter, so I won't bore you again with my sappiness. Also, I want to apologize for the super long-awaited update. I know this was the last chapter, so I wanted to leave this story with a good ending that would leave me and you guys satisfied, so I kept on re-writing this. This is the version I chose to go with, so I hope you enjoy it!

Nico was pacing the room. He was just so nervous!! He turned suddenly when the door opened. Reyna walked inside. “Nico stop pacing,” She said in an exasperated voice, but there was a hint of amusement. “You’re going to summon a dead army with all that stress.” Nico turned to her, with a frantic look in his eyes. “Calm down? CALM DOWN!?! I’m marrying the man of my dreams in 10 minutes and your tellin me to calm down?!?!?” Reyna said nothing, just led him to a couch in the room and sat him down. “Nico, you’re going to be fine. Everything looks amazing. Your suit is fine, and Percy’s look fine as well.” She said as she started massaging his shoulders. Nico took a deep breath. He could imagine Percy in a suit. He for sure looked amazing.

Today was the day that Nico and Percy were getting married. They had gotten Nico some fake ID, making it legal for them to get married. Percy had proposed to Nico 6 months ago, but Nico could remember it like it was yesterday. 

| Flashback |

He felt his pocket to see if the ring was still there. It was. Today was the day he was proposing to Nico. They had been dating for 8 months, and Percy had decided that he wanted to be with Nico for the rest of his life. Nico was always there for him, caring for him, and he wanted to return the favor. He loved Nico so much, he felt like he couldn’t live without him. He couldn’t fall asleep without Nico in his arms, couldn’t use his powers without Nico being there to cheer him on. He was going to do it at the campfire sing-along, so everybody would witness their love. 

Nico and Percy were sitting together, holding hands. They weren’t quiet about there relationship, often walking and holding hands together or kissing in the middle of demonstrations. They were nervous about it at first, but barely anyone batted an eye. They were all honestly happy for the 2, seeing how their relationship help both of their mental and physical healths.

They had just finished a rendition of “ Grandma got Ran Over by a Killer Monster Raindeer” when Percy went down to the center. He nodded to one of Apollo’s kids, and he gave Percy a microphone. The whole Apollo cabin was in on it and had happily agreed to let Percy propose there. 

Percy cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and made eye contact with Nico. Everyone there noticed how the tension went out of his shoulders when he made eye contact with his boyfriend. It was too cute. Nico smiled at him, and Percy started his proposal speech, which he had rehearsed about 100 times.

“Uh, hi everyone,” Percy said into the mic, voice stuttering bit, “I know you’re all probably wondering why I’m down here, so let me tell you why. Today I want to talk about my amazing and beautiful boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo.” There was a bunch of chuckling and a few wolf whistles. Nico was beet red. “Nico is the best person anyone could ask for, the most amazing man alive. From when I had met him to our first kiss, he was always there for me. I have made a ton of mistakes in my life, but being with Nico isn’t one of them. So today, I’ve prepared a song for him. Nico, could you come down here?” 

Everyone cheered at Nico as he walked down the stairs and towards Percy. Percy held his hand, smirked at him, and grabbed a guitar. Nico stood there, a bit awkwardly, when Percy started singing, never losing eye contact with him.

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split-second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone  
I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Nico had started to cry quietly as Percy finished his song. The way that Percy was looking at Nico, all the love and affection in those sea-green orbs, could be felt by everyone there. The Aphrodite kids were having aneurysms. Percy silently handed an Apollo kid his guitar and got down on one knee. Nico started to cry harder. Everyone went dead quiet. You could've heard a pin drop.

“Nico, you were always there for me when I needed you. You loved me when I didn’t love myself. You cared for me when I wouldn’t care for myself. You caught me whenever I fell. Nico, We’ve been together for 8 months and every day has been bliss. So, Nico Di Angelo”- He reached into his pocket and grabbed a box and opened it up in front of him. There was a single red diamond in the middle, with vines circling the band.- “Will you make me the happiest man on the earth?”

Nico couldn’t form words, he was sobbing so hard. He was barely aware of the loud cheering from the camp and the chants of “say yes!” All he was aware of the man in front of him, the man who he loved since he was 10, the man who was asking him to marry him. Nico nodded and Percy slipped the ring into the third finger on his left hand, signifying their engagement. Percy stared into Nico’s eyes and he could see the love flowing in Percy’s eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, which started off soft and sweet but soon turned more passionate and deep. The kiss was filled with love and affection, of a promise to be together for a long time. Eventually, Nico pulled away, needing to breathe. “Yes, Percy, I will marry you,” Nico said finally having found his voice. Percy smiled, a bit of his cheekiness peeking through. “Really?” Percy replied cheekily “I never would have guessed.” Nico chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm, before pulling Percy into another kiss. Gods, he loved Percy so much.

| End of Flashback |

“Nico? Nico!” Reyna called, effectively breaking him out of his flashback. “How long was I spacing out for?” He asked Reyna. She smiled at him, looking a bit exasperated at his actions. “A while actually. Percy’s already there, their waiting for you.” Nico jumped out of his chair. “You couldn’t have told me sooner!?! I’m going to be late for my own wedding!” Reyna grabbed his shoulders and led him to the door. She grabbed the black flower crown with red roses and placed it on his head. She swatted a hand over his black tuxedo with red accents, effectively smoothing out all the creases. She looked him up and down and stared into his eyes. “Nico, you’re going to be fine. Now go see your almost-husband.” She said encouragingly. Nico took a deep breath to calm himself down and stepped outside. 

The venue was beautiful, being right on a rocky beach. The arch was at the end of the cliff, with rows of white benches leading up to it. There were vines and flowers decorating the arch, benches, and the tables, giving the whole place an ethereal fairy vibe. Reyna held his arm and walked him up to the path, her being his maid of honor. That’s when he caught sight of Percy.

He was wearing a white tux, with blue accents. His black hair was still messy, but stylishly so. He was wearing a white flower crown with light blue roses and light make-up. In conclusion, he looked beautiful. No, beautiful didn’t do justice to how amazing Percy looked. He looked every part of a god. like he belonged on the Parthenon with the other Olympians. Nico gulped. He felt ugly in comparison until he says Percy staring back at him and not so subtly licking his lips. He blushed lightly and came up to the small stage. 

Percy stared at Nico. His black tux looked amazing o him, highlighting his delicious curves. His curly hair had been cut and styled to the side, letting his flower crown stand out. Percy licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to rip the tux off of Nico, claiming him in more ways than one. When Nico reached the stage, Percy grabbed his hands to hold.

The introduction passed quickly, both being super eager to finally be together. Eventually, the vows started.

“Do you, Nico Di Angelo, take Percy Jackson to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do”

“ and do you Percy Jackson, take Nico Di Angelo, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do”

“Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Di Angelo.” Tyson walked up to the arch, holding a pillow with a silver ring and a gold one. Nico put the silver band on Percy, and Percy put the gold on Nico.

“You may now kiss your husband.” 

Everyone cheered as the 2 came in for a kiss, happy for the new couple. Everyone their knew of the horrors both men had faced, and we’re happy that they finally had found happiness in each other.

Eventually, they pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes. Percy smiled at him and said, “I love you, Nico di Angelo.” Nico smiled back and replied, “and I love you, Percy di Angelo.” They kissed again and the cheers could be heard across the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end! Hope you enjoyed this story!! This one was very long to write, so I hoped you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Also, was this wedding inspired by how I want my wedding to look like? Maaaaybe. and did I search up official wedding vows to see how to write them? Maaaaaaybe
> 
> I'm going to try and work on some prompts I have, so keep a lookout for those.
> 
> Love and hugs,
> 
> Rean


End file.
